Fray Memories
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Ketegaran hati, hanya ia yang memilikinya untuk sahabat yang membencinya, mengaguminya, dan mencintainya. Angst/Fantasy/Adventur/Friendship/Mystery. AU/OC


Pengorbanan dan ketulusan tidak akan pernah terputus.

Sayangnya, pengorbanan dan ketulusan yang satu ini membutuhkan ketegaran hati.

Dan, hanya ia yang mampu melakukannya.

.

**Fray Memories**

===OO===

_Fray Memories__ project_

_Story © __**Rie Kawamuri**_

_Naruto © __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Genre: __Angst__ / __Fantasy / Adventure / Friendship / Mystery_

_**Warning: Inspired from Final Fantasy: Fabula Nova Crystallis Series and The Sound of Time by Joelle.**_

_Rate: __T_

===OO===

.

Ada sebuah legenda yang mengatakan, siapapun yang mengunjungi kediaman Tuhan, ia akan diberikan sebuah kejutan yang manusia lain tidak akan pernah dapatkan. Penduduk kota Konoha tergoda dengan legenda tersebut, termasuk Sakura Haruno. Ketika tengah bersantai di bawah pohon ceri yang rindang, Naruto mendekati Sakura dan kembali mengulang legenda tersebut yang diam-diam Naruto percayai.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, apa kau tidak mau mengunjungi kediaman Tuhan? Lokasinya… Tidak terlalu jauh, bukan?"

"Lokasi persisnya saja aku tidak tahu, Naruto-san. Lagipula, aku yakin, tempat tersebut menyimpan banyak misteri yang tidak patut kita ketahui."

"Ayolah. Aku tahu, kau ingin sekali membuktikan legenda yang telah turun-temurun diceritakan oleh kerabat selama ratusan tahun itu, bukan?"

Sakura hanya menunduk. Ia tidak yakin. Dengan siapakah ia akan mengunjungi kediaman Tuhan? Ia hanya memiliki Naruto dan Sasuke. Teman? Ah, tidak, tidak. Sakura tidak memilikinya karena sesuatu hal. Helaan nafas berat menguap ke udara. Naruto hanya melirik sedikit dan turut menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipaksa, Sakura-chan. Jika kau berubah pikiran, panggil saja aku dan Sasuke!"

Naruto segera bangkit dari posisinya dan melambai dengan ceria, menjauhi Sakura. Sakura membalas lambaian Naruto dengan lemas dan kembali berandai-andai.

"Lihat, Hinata, Sakura baru saja bercengkrama dengan Naruto!"

"Apa ia tidak cukup dengan menjadi sendiri?"

"Perbuatan apa yang harus kita lakukan untuknya?"

Bisik-bisik semacam ini sudah lumrah bagi Sakura. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berlari menjauhi kerumunan kalimat yang selalu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

Apa salahnya? Sakura tidak melakukan apapun. Sekitarnya hanya membuat kericuhan dan berita-berita tidak benar untuk menjatuhkan namanya. Apakah Sakura pernah membuat mereka merasa direndahkan? Sakura sudah berkali-kali meminta penjelasan dan meminta maaf, namun tak ada ampunan untuknya.

Jika ia menghilang dengan pergi sendiri ke peraduan Tuhan, apakah takdirnya akan membaik?

.

.

.

"Naruto-san, mengapa… kau mengajak mereka semua?"

"Tentu saja untuk menemanimu! Tidak mungkin, kan, kau pergi sendiri? Bahaya tidak terduga macam apa yang menunggumu di depan sana? Lebih baik kita pergi bersama-sama!"

Sakura hanya menunduk dan menghela nafas. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino dan Gaara telah membawa perlengkapan masing-masing. Bisik-bisik yang menjatuhkan nama baik seorang Haruno tetap mengudara dan membumbung tinggi ke langit. Sakura mencuri pandang sedikit ke arah Hinata dan Ino yang kerap membicarakan dirinya dengan ekor matanya. Ah, pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Menurut pengetahuanku, seharusnya tempat tersebut tidak terlalu jauh dari Konoha. Kita hanya perlu melewati beberapa hutan, dan membuka gerbang kekuasaan-Nya."

Sasuke membuang wajah dan sudah berlari terlebih dulu.

"Tunggu, Sasuke! Kita harus selalu bersama!" teriak Ino cemas. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya mendecih dengan penuh kebencian. Naruto membuka peta kulit yang telah ia tandai dengan tinta merah semalam. Hutan-hutan lebat, kota metropolis yang megah, dan sampailah mereka ke hadapan sebuah gerbang hasil karya seorang artistik seni dengan sapuan warna emas yang mewah.

"Waktunya memulai perjalanan. Cepatlah, jalan yang harus kita tempuh masih sangat jauh membentang."

Hinata hanya mendecih dan kembali membicarakan Sakura bersama Ino. Gaara memilih untuk berjalan dengan tenang di sisi Naruto.

Matahari telah memuncak. Sinarnya semakin menyengat dan menipiskan tenaga. Tak ada yang bisa menolak sebuah ajakan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan mengisi perut dengan santapan rumah hasil racikan sendiri, bukan? Naruto menemukan posisi beristirahat yang indah. Sebuah sungai berair jernih dan deras menjadi tempat pilihan Naruto dan teman-temannya. Setelah menggelar tikar dan menyiapkan makanan, mereka berterimakasih kepada Tuhan —oh, mereka akan segera bertemu dengan-Nya secepat yang mereka bisa— dan mulai berbagi makanan satu sama lain.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di tempat Tuhan?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Surai merah mudanya bergoyang pelan seiring pergerakan kepalanya.

"Mencari tahu Tuhan itu seperti apa, Hinata-san."

Hinata hanya menelan bulat-bulat nasi kepalnya dan mengamati Sakura dengan sinis. Tak lama, ia mengajak Ino bersantai di pinggir sungai. Bermain air lebih menyenangkan baginya ketimbang mengoreksi diri Sakura dan membicarakan gadis tersebut, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Setelah dirasa bertenaga, semuanya melanjutkan perjalan di sisa sore hari yang masih cukup terang.

Kelompok ini terus melangkah, hingga mereka tidak memperhatikan ada seorang ninja misterius yang terlihat tidak bersahabat. Sakura segera lari mengambil posisi di garis depan dan menyiapkan kunai miliknya.

"Mundur, semua!"

Ino dan Hinata saling berpelukan dalam rasa takut. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara mendekati Sakura, siap membantu gadis tersebut. Namun dengan cepat Sakura mendorong kembali teman-teman lelakinya ke belakang barisan.

"Jangan membuatku berteriak. Aku tidak ingin kalian terluka. Mundurlah. Meskipun aku hanya seorang ninja penyembuh, namun aku cukup mahir dalam bertarung," dengan cepat Sakura melesat ke arah musuh. Hanya seorang ninja yang baru saja lulus pelajaran dasar. Mungkin ia ingin mencari pengalaman tingkat tinggi yang tidak sesuai dengan kemampuannya. Sakura mencoba mengerti dan memberitahukan ninja muda tersebut.

Musuh, membantah.

Desingan benda tajam yang melayang di sela-sela dedaunan yang berguguran nyaris tidak tertangkap oleh pendengaran biasa. Bercampur dengan desiran angin yang menyusuri setiap anak rambut Sakura, dua buah kunai melesat dengan cepat ke arah musuh.

Musuh menghindar, sukses.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia butuh taktik lebih.

Sepuluh, dua puluh menit berlalu. Musuh yang dihadapi Sakura nampak lelah. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan sayatan dan aliran darah yang mulai mengering. Ia memilih mundur. Sakura terhuyung lemas dan jatuh terduduk. Lengan kanannya terluka.

"Sakura-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto merobek sedikit kausnya dan mengikatnya di lengan Sakura yang terluka untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Sakura mengerenyit sakit, dan sesaat kemudian napasnya terdengar berat karena menahan rasa perih.

"Kau memaksakan diri, bodoh." Sasuke terlihat angkuh, namun di balik kalimatnya yang dingin sesungguhnya ia khawatir. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tugasku adalah melindungi kalian. Untuk itulah aku dilahirkan."

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara hanya tercengang mendengar penuturan kalimat yang begitu janggal. Namun mereka berusaha menepis perasaan buruk yang baru saja datang menghampiri setelah Sakura berkata demikian. Sasuke dan Naruto membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Hey, gadis-gadis! Jangan hanya mematung saja, perjalanan masih jauh," sahut Gaara kepada Ino dan Hinata. Kedua perempuan tersebut segera melepas pelukan masing-masing, namun masih dalam status siaga dan penuh dengan rasa takut. "Kalian sungguh berbeda dari Sakura, ya."

Ino hanya berdecak sebal, sementara Hinata sedikit tersinggung.

_Selalu saja Sakura yang dielu-elukan_.

Malam telah memuncak. Setelah mendirikan tenda dan perapian, Ino menuang air mineral yang dibawanya ke dalam sebuah panci plastik yang dibawa oleh Gaara.

"Masaklah airnya hingga matang," perintah Ino tegas kepada Gaara. "Perhatikan juga volume airnya, jangan sampai menguap terlalu banyak."

"Tenang. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal kecil seperti ini."

Ino mengangguk senang dan mengambil beberapa potong selimut tidur untuk teman-temannya, tak terkecuali Sakura. Sepertinya, ia sedikit merasa berterimakasih atas keberanian gadis tersebut yang telah membersihkan rute dari seorang musuh.

"Ambillah." Ino menyodorkan sepotong selimut untuk Sakura. Sakura segera menerima selimut pemberian Ino dan mengalungkannya di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih, Ino-san."

Ino segera berbalik dan kembali duduk di samping Gaara, lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan lelaki tersebut yang tengah memasak air. Sakura tersenyum simpul. Dalam hati, ia merasa terkejut namun juga senang. Sepertinya, masih ada waktu untuk memperbaiki hubungan pertemanan dengan Ino. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah Hinata, yang tengah menggoda Naruto dengan halus. Mungkin, ia butuh waktu lebih banyak untuk berbaikan dengan Hinata.

Setelah menenggak makan malam, semuanya segera berbaring di tenda masing-masing. Namun, lagi-lagi Sakura merelakan dirinya untuk berjaga malam.

"Aku saja, Sakura." pinta Gaara halus. Ia tidak tega, dan tidak lazim bagi seorang wanita untuk berjaga malam. Pria kekar tersebut mengalungkan selimut tidurnya di lehernya dan duduk di atas batang kayu besar yang tengah diduduki oleh Sakura.

"Tidak mengapa, Gaara-san! Biar aku saja. Aku juga masih ingin menikmati makan malam ini." Sakura tentu saja mencari-cari alasan. Gaara terlihat memaksakan, namun Sakura cukup keras kepala. Pria ini menyerah, dan ia tersenyum sesaat untuk Sakura sebelum bergabung dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah terlelap di dalam tenda.

Sakura merenggangkan otot dan persendiannya. Ia sempat menguap beberapa kali sebelum menambah sedikit potongan kayu bakar untuk membakar perapian. Rasa kantuk menyerangnya dengan hebat, namun Sakura memaksakan kedua bolah matanya untuk tetap membuka lebar.

"Sakura?"

Suara lembut Hinata menguar. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Hinata-san? Kau belum terlelap?"

Hinata menggeleng perlahan dan duduk di samping Sakura. Ia menyerahkan segelas coklat panas dengan permen empuk yang mengambang.

"Kau lelah, bukan? Daripada menenggak kopi, lebih baik ditukar dengan segelas coklat. Lebih bertenaga."

Sakura mengangguk dan menyesap minuman manis tersebut sedikit. Rasa lelahnya berangsur-angsur hilang. Hinata terlihat asyik mengunyah permen empuknya.

"Terimakasih atas minumannya, Hinata-san," Hinata menyeringai kecil dan kembali mengunyah permennya. "Lezat sekali."

"Bukan masalah, Sakura," Hinata berdiri dari posisinya dan meneguk habis gelas minumannya. Kemudian ia mencucinya dengan uap perapian dan meletakkan gelas kosong tersebut di samping batang kayu. "Malam, Sakura. Kurasa aku ingin tidur."

"Selamat malam, Hinata-san. Tidurlah dengan tenang."

Hinata membuka tirai tendanya dan segera terlelap di sisi Ino. Sakura sesungguhnya sedikit mempertanyakan, mengapa Ino dan Hinata mendadak bersikap sangat baik dengannya? Namun, ia lebih memilih untuk merasa bersyukur daripada memikirkan dan membanding-bandingkan hal tersebut.

Sudahlah. Ia harus kembali fokus dengan pemikiran awalnya; yaitu berjaga malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Peraduan Tuhan merupakan sebuah tempat yang sangat jauh dan begitu sulit dicapai. Rintangan silih datang bergantian, seakan ingin menghambat perjalanan dan meruntuhkan semangat, namun syukurlah Sakura tetap mampu menyemangati rekan-rekan seperjalanannya.

"Seharusnya, kita cukup melangkah sejauh sepuluh kaki dari pohon besar ini." Naruto menelusuri rute perjalanan yang telah ia tandai. Mereke berenam mengambil langkah sejauh sepuluh kaki. Sebuah pintu mewah bergaya artistik tingkat tinggi dengan sapuan emas yang mengkilat terlihat dari kejauhan. Sasuke segera berlari mendekati gerbang tersebut, dan daun pintunya yang sangat tinggi dan juga lebar terbuka dengan sendirinya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam, memimpin rekan-rekannya yang lain. Ia menjadi lebih siaga, dan sudah mempersiapkan beberapa buah kunai yang telah dilumuri racun jika saja ia berhadapan dengan musuh yang sulit.

Banyak sekali roda-roda mesin yang kian berputar, ruangan-ruangan kosong yang rapih tertata, berdesain futuristik dengan banyak ukiran tangan yang bernilai tinggi dan serpihan kristal-kristal bening yang melayang di seantero ruangan. Di tengah, ada sebuah kursi putih dengan sandaran yang sangat tinggi. Terlihat jelas bahwa kursi tersebut adalah kursi kebesaran.

Mereka telah sampai di lokasi yang dimaksud.

"Tuhan… Tunjukkan wujud-Mu!" teriak Sakura, memohon.

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Apa mungkin Dia sedang tidak berada disini?" sanggah Gaara dan Ino nyaris bersamaan. Sakura kembali berpikir keras dan mendengar sebuah suara. Suara ketukan sepatu yang misterius. Suara ketukan tersebut sangat berbeda dengan suara sepatu rekan-rekannya. Ia mencoba menelusuri ruangan ini lebih dalam lagi. Lantai porselein coklatnya terlihat sangat mewah namun tidak terawat.

Sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan membuat Sakura terhenyak. Sasuke segera meraih lengan Sakura, mencegah gadis itu untuk mendekati sebuah benda misterius yang bersinar.

Benda yang sudah sepatutnya dijauhi oleh siapa saja bagi yang mendengar legenda mengenai kediaman Tuhan.

"Siapa disana?" suara berat, suara Pencipta mereka menyeruak.

"Gawat… Tidak mungkin bersembunyi. Keluarlah, Sasuke, Sakura!" bisik Hinata sedikit kencang kepada Sasuke dan Sakura. Keduanya menelan ludah secara bersamaan dan menampakkan wujud mereka di hadapan Tuhan.

"Hm? Manusia?"

Sakura dan Sasuke saling merapat, sangat dekat. Keduanya diliputi rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Terlebih ketika mereka dapat dengan jelas melihat benda misterius yang bersinar tersebut.

.

.

.

"_Nak, ingatlah, hindari benda kristal yang berbentuk manusia jika seandainya kau mencapai tempat Tuhan."_

"_Mengapa, Ibu?"_

"_Itu adalah manusia yang mengorbankan dirinya ketika Tuhan melawan Manusia. Untuk menghentikan peperangan, salah satu rekan perjalan yang datang bersama harus menyentuh kristal yang berbentuk manusia tersebut untuk menggantikan perannya. Manusia yang dulunya terkurung dalam bentuk kristal akan terbebas setelah ada yang membebaskannya, dan biasanya memakan waktu ratusan tahun. Ketika terbangun dari tidur kristalnya, ia akan kehilangan keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan kehidupannya akibat terlalu lama tertidur dalam wujud kristal. Jika kau sentuh, ia akan terbebas, namun sebagai bayarannya, kau yang akan menjadi kristal dan harus menunggu untuk dibebaskan oleh manusia yang selanjutnya."_

"_Siapakah yang sekarang sedang terjebak di dalam kristal tersebut, Ibu?"_

"_Kau akan tahu, Nak, jika kau melangkahkan kaki ke tempat tersebut."_

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kalian datang?"

"Membuktikan legenda yang turun temurun diceritakan oleh mendiang tetua keluarga masing-masing, bisa Kau lihat."

"Menyebalkan. Kalian, manusia, adalah mahluk lemah yang diciptakan untuk melayani seluruh kebutuhan Tuhan. Mengapa kalian semua melewati garis batas yang tidak boleh kalian sentuh?" Tuhan segera mengeluarkan sebatang tongkat, mengangkatnya tinggi ke udara, dan dari pangkal teratasnya mengeluarkan beberapa kumpulan warna dalam berbagai bentuk.

Ketika Dia mengarahkannya ke arah Sasuke, sebuah bola api mendekati lelaki tersebut.

"Janganlah kalian melawan Tuhan! Untuk apa kalian datang ke tempat ini, sesungguhnya karena tetua kalian adalah orang bodoh yang berusaha meracuni masa muda kalian dengan petualangan yang berarti bunuh diri."

"…_untuk menghentikan peperangan, salah satu rekan perjalan yang datang bersama harus menyentuh kristal yang berbentuk manusia tersebut untuk menggantikan perannya."_

Dengan cepat Sakura berlari mendekati kristal yang bersinar indah. Ketika ia melihat wajahnya, sebuah senyuman manis terukir. Ia mengenali pemilik wajah tersebut. Seorang lelaki yang kerap mengasuhnya ketika dulu. Tidak bisa lebih lama membendung air mata, ia segera menyentuh kristal tersebut.

_Untuk menghentikan peperangan._

_Sentulah kristal tersebut._

_Meski, artinya sama dengan menukar nyawamu…_

"Sakura!"

Naruto yang terperangah melihat perbuatan Sakura, segera berteriak dengan histeris. Ia tidak mempercayai sahabatnya menukar jiwanya demi sebuah pertukaran antara peperangan yang ditimbulkan karena mereka mempercayai legenda yang turun-temurun diceritakan di kalangan keluarga, dari tua ke muda, selama beberapa abad lamanya.

"Sakura, hentikan!" Ino dan Hinata berteriak. Selama ini mereka selalu bersikap keji terhadap Sakura. Sakura sudah banyak membantu mereka. Oh, Ino dan Hinata hanya iri karena Naruto dan Gaara terlalu dekat dengan Sakura. Sungguh, mereka sama sekali tidak bermasuk macam-macam terhadap Sakura. Hanya termakan rasa iri dan cemburu.

"Kembalikan ia!" Gaara berteriak dengan sangat kencang kepada Tuhan, meminta Dia sebagai pemegang segala kekuasan untuk menghentikan Sakura dari pembekuan dirinya dalam bentuk kristal.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah teman-temannya —ah tidak, sahabat-sahabatnya. Bola api yang sedari tadi melayang ke arah Sasuke, terhenti secara tiba-tiba. Tuhan hanya berdesis sebal dan meremehkan. Tubuh Sasuke turut melumpuh. Tidak dapat bergerak.

"Selalu terjadi. Hmph, tempat ini akan kembali hancur dan Aku harus membangunnya kembali. Peperangan diantara Tuhan dan Manusia terhenti di tengah konflik."

"Sepertinya berhasil, ya!" Sakura menyeringai lebar. Sasuke hanya dapat terjatuh, melihat seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya akan membeku dan harus menunggu untuk dibebaskan. Seandainya ia bisa, maka ia akan menukarkan nyawanya. Namun sayang. Menurut legenda, dan sesuai dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh Tuhan barusan, peperangan akan berhenti, termasuk tempat ini akan hancur. Itu berarti, Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena tubuhnya juga tidak dapat digerakkan sekarang.

Laki-laki yang sangat dikenal Sakura perlahan-lahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Kristal yang menyelubungi tubuh pria tersebut hilang secara perlahan, menjadi butiran kristal yang melayang-layang di ruangan tersebut. Sakura tersenyum bahagia, meski setitik air mata mengalir melalui pelupuk matanya. Pria tersebut memutuskan untuk menghilang di balik sebuah ruangan, namun ia akan ikut terjatuh nantinya.

Sakura merasa beku. Rambutnya yang berkibar mulai membeku dan berubah warna menjadi biru bening. Senyumnya terhenti, dan terpahat di atas kristal. Tubuhnya membeku, begitu pula dengan anggota badannya yang lain.

"Tidak mungkin, kan… Sakura-chan! Sasuke, bagaimana ini?"

"_The prophecy has been fulfilled."_ Tuhan berkata dengan datar, seiring lantai ruangan kebesaran-Nya yang mulai retak, runtuh, dan jatuh ke bawah.

"Sakura… Akan kupastikan penerus kami ada yang akan menyelamatkanmu… Meski itu memakan puluhan… ah tidak, ratusan tahun… Namun aku berjanji, penerus kami kelak akan ada yang membebaskanmu. Bersabarlah, sayang."

Ruangan mewah tersebut jatuh, retak. Sasuke bersama Naruto, Gaara, Ino dan Hinata saling bergandengan tangan. Mereka tidak tahu apakah akan selamat atau tidak. Mereka memiliki satu pemikiran yang sama untuk saat ini.

Sakura memiliki ketegaran hati untuk menyelamatkan sahabat-sahabatnya dalam keadaan apapun, dan hal itu tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan dengan apapun.

Sakura, akan selalu berada di dalam kenangan manis.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tiga ratus tahun kemudian**_

"Jangan, Airi!"

"Maaf, Kanade… Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu…"

Gadis muda yang bernama Airi tersebut menyentuh kristal yang berisi seorang gadis seumurannya. Perlahan-lahan, surai kemerah-mudaan kembali tergerai. Napas berat penuh dengan rasa lega menguar.

"Berjuanglah, Airi."

"E-eh? Mengapa kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Perasaanku saja."

Keharuman buah ceri menguar di seantero ruangan, sebelum wangi tersebut menghilang di balik sebuah ruangan yang akan ikut runtuh sesaat lagi.


End file.
